Hicca & Jack : Immortal Love
by tierrayaoi
Summary: When Jack gets bored he finds a door of time, out of his curious nature he opens it and is taken to the viking days. Where he meets Hicca Haddock Daughter of Hiccup & Astrid Haddock, and at that moment they build a loving bound. Magical things happen between them...How will things change? Just read it I'm sure you'll love it.. Hicca is my OC please enjoy & review
1. The Journey and Rescue

_**This will be happening even if I'm writing my story Meet Hicca Haddock Next Generation, This is a crossover and I hope you enjoy cause it will answer most questions from Meet Hicca. If I decide to complete that and make this story a full time thing but please review... Also please nice things**_

_**Ok so HTTYD / ROTG Crossover.**_

Jack Frost the Guardian of Winter and Fun, he was an amazing guy he was also very attractive from his snow white hair, to his dazzling blue eyes. Being a Guardian is amazing, he loved his guardian friends and he loved making kids believe. Today seemed like any other day, Jack was actually by himself in North's Workshop. He was waiting on the rest of the Guardians...He had never been completely in North's Workshop by him self, So he looked deeper into the dark parts not seen by light. Till he saw a door he'd never seen before it had a little plaque next to it covered dust. Jack wiped off the dust it said "Door of Time" This could be interesting. As he was about to open it he felt some grab his hoodie pulling him back...

"Hey what's the big idea." He saw North holding him

"Hello Jack, I don't believe you should not be touching that door." North Replied

"Why ?" North explained this, door was very dangerous and unpredictable if a person went inside there's no telling if they could come back. This door was invented for a child who wished to travel through time...But the child disappeared so he took it back they did get the child back butnow they don't know what'll happen.

"Jack you must promise to never go near this door."

Jack promised, but he kind of had his fingers crossed. Later that night Jack went back to this door even though he promised to never go near that door again he couldn't help but feel that he was meant to go through it for some odd reason.

He placed his hand on the knob, and twisted it slowly, even it sounded so lound as the workshop was so quiet. When it opened it was amazing the inside was a crystal blue color it quickly sucked him in...no literally it sucked him in.

Jack was swirling all over the place he couldn't even fly straight, all he saw where different doors. He grabbed a door after what seemed like eternity, he was able to get the door opened he was blinded by a yellow light he fell threw the door...

In Berk, it was a lovely afternoon Hicca, Rai, Alvin, Edgar, Finn, and Ingithora were flying their dragons having a friendly competition. Of course Hicca always won, They were about to head back to the Dragon Training Academy...When Rai called another challenge against his Best Friend Hicca.

"Come on Hicca ya scared? " He mocked

"Oh your so on you always lose." She replied

Rai laughed, both riders took their marks and sped off high into the sky Rai went first

"Behold the ring of flames." Said as his dragon made rings of fire that flowed high past the clouds.

He than flew in at top speed putting out each ring, Hicca yawned as Rai flew right beside her she looked at him as Lame.

"That was cute but let a pro show you how its done, she petted Fluff n' Scruff's head,,,,

"Fluff n' Scruff do the Ring of Flames but combine it with move altitude!" Fluff n' Scruff obeyed making the ring of flames she flew through them but not putting any out when they got to the top the Nightfury flew a little higher and Hicca flipped off her back. Her friends all gasped at how high she was.

She spinned and flipped high in the air till she spinned head first into the rings of fire, still spinning Fluff n' Scruff met Hicca at the bottom catching her. She waved at her friends

"Beat that!" She laughed

Ingithora cheered "That's my girl." As Hicca celebrated the victory of achieving her new trick on point she noticed something from her high view in the sky.

What looked like a body, she looked closer it was a Boy? She quickly sprung into action telling her Nightfury to catch him.

Fluff n' Scruff hurried the Rider and her dragon caught him Hicca didn't really get a good look at him till she got him as far as he could get on the dragon...

When Hicca saw him it was like time stopped "Woah..." was all she could say she looked at his snow white hair and flawless skin... he was unconscious she placed her hand on his cheek she pulled away he was so cold but she could feel him breathing...Hicca wanted to see his eyes. But she quickly snapped back into reality and took him to her friends.

They helped take him back to Hicca's house, Ingithora looked at him as he lay in Hicca's Bed

"He's kinda cute." She said Rai cleared his throat ..."But not as cute as my Rai." She said hugging her boyfriend. He hugged her back... Hicca thought he was perfect.

"Well what should we do with him?" Said Finn

"Wait for him to wake up." Hicca replied her friends left him in Hicca's care as it began to get dark. Hicca just looked at him she could hear her parents now.

"Hicca Haddock why is there a boy in your bed." She imagined as only they could say it...

Later, he'd still hasn't woken up as it got so when her parents got home she explained what happened but when they saw the sleeping boy her story was sold. They agreed to let him rest Hicca stayed by his side just wanting him to be ok...For three days Hicca stayed by him.

She had only left to bathe or eat, but she really need to brush her hair, so she took down her extra long braid and began to brush the extra long hair that came to her waist.

She took her eyes away from the boy and looked out the window, Three days would he ever wake up? She heard small movement she quickly snapped her head around to see the boy slowly moving...She stood next to the bed getting excited he sat up oh man Hicca was very anxious now. He rubbed his eyes stretched his arms his eyes opened and he came face to face with Hicca.

His stunning blue eyes met her beautiful green eyes...He was speechless she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. From those ravishing green eyes to her long auburn brown hair and her face was like an angel.

"Hi there." She said with a big smile

Jack smiled back...

"I'm Hicca, Hicca Haddock." She said sweetly

"Jack Frost" He replied

_**Well there you have it for now I hope you enjoyed magical things ahead for these two bye guys**_


	2. The Meeting of new friends or love

_**I hope you liked last chapter share this story to all you know. Now more let's go! Hicca likes Jack obviously...And he obviously likes her how will this sit with his friends?**_

"It's a pleasure too meet you Jack Frost." Hicca said

"Yeah you too but can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh welcome too Berk, come on everyone has been dying to meet you." She said

But before she put her hair in a side ponytail and didn't braid it.

She grabbed Jack's ice cold hand and lead him downstairs. Jack barely had time too grab his staff, when they got downstairs they were greeted by Astrid...

"Mom he's awake." Hicca said

"Great had us worried there kid."

"Hi I'm Jack Frost." He said

They shook hands, "Well Hicca's Dad has been itching to meet you. Hicca hasn't left your side..." Hicca blushed

"Wow that's cool of you." Jack said

"No problem I mean it's not everyday you save someone from falling out of the sky." She laughed

Jack had forgotten he wasn't in the right time he could only imagine the other Guardians faces ...

Tooth got all up North's face "What do mean he's gone what happened!" She exclaimed

Sandy pulled Tooth back, North placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tooth I think he's lost in time, it's obvious he went through the Door of Time but now we have too find him. Don't worry Tooth it'll be ok..."

_**Back to Hicca & Jack**_

"Hicca your Dad's on the docks with Gobber and Stoick."

"Thanks Mom!" She exclaimed

Jack and Hicca went outside she whistled "Fluff n' Scruff come here."

"Who's Fluff n' Scruff ?" Jack asked

Before she could answer the Nightfury flew over their heads.

"That's Fluff n' Scruff my dragon." She said

"Wow amazing..."

"Yeah I'm a Dragon Trainer, and this is my loyal dragon."

She said as she petted the dragons head and hopped on the Nightfury's back. She patted the spot behind her and Jack hopped on.

"Hang on to the docks." The Nightfury took off at top speed

Jack looked at all the dragons flying in the sky, Hicca looked over Berk when they got close too the Docks she could see Hiccup Stoick, and Gobber!

"Dad! Uncle Gobber! Grandpa!" she yelled they looked up and waved. The Nightfury landed infont of them... Jack and Hicca got off and walked up to Gobber

"Ahh the lads awake, you gave us a scare I mean not as much as Hicca." Hicca sighed

"Jack this is my Uncle Gobber!" Gobber put his hook out too shake.

"Jack nice to meet ya..." Jack just shook the hook

Hicca walked over to Hiccup and Stoick "Jack this is my Grandpa."

Jack came up Stoick put his handout too Jack stared out how big it was .

"Stoick The Vast, Nice too meet Jack" Jack finally shook his hand.

Hicca knew impressing them would be easy it's Daddy she was worried about I mean her Dad was sweet and kind but with almost every boy hitting on her it was like Hiccup needed too give her 24 hours bodyguards. Aka Rai, Alvin, and Edgar.

Hiccup pulled Hicca close too him "Jack this is my Dad..." Hiccup looked at the white hair boy it was like forever.

"How do ya Jack, I'm Hiccup Chef of Berk." He said

"Umm nice too meet you all." Jack said nervously as he looked at all the big vikings.

Hiccup looked down at his daughter,she smiled big at him...

"Alright Hicca show Jack around Berk." She hugged Hiccup "Ok Dad! Come on Jack.." She said as she grabbed his arm.

Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber looked at Hicca and Jack as they walked Hiccup had a sudden flash of him and Astrid when they young he saw Hicca smile and it was like a looking glass into young love.

"Ok Jack how about I take you to the Dragon Training Academy." She suggested jack nodded and her dragon followed behind them.

When they arrived at the Dragon Training Academy Hicca presented her friends too Jack.

"These are my best friends in whole wide world! Guys this is Jack Frost." They all waved at Jack

"This is Ingithora." She said presenting the light blonde hair girl

"And this is Rai, he's also Ingithora's boyfriend." The brunette smiled at Jack

"Hi I'm Edgar, Hicca's cousin." The dark haired blonde shook Jack's hand

"And this is Alvin." The red headed boy waved

"So they let teenagers run a Dragon Academy?" Jack asked

"Well we just help out Hicca is the real trainer her Dad was the one too stop the feud between Dragons and Humans." Jack looked at Hicca she nodded.

"Wow that's amazing..." Hicca smiled

"I'm sure your just as interesting Mr. I fell out of the sky." .

Hicca and Jack laughed, What could he tell her oh I went through a magical door. Yeah he was gonna get called crazy.

"Can we talk about it later." They agreed and moved on...Hicca and her friends showed Jack around.

_**Jack P.O.V**_

"This is amazing they have a great village, nice people." I looked over at Hicca she waved at me with a cute smile.

"Also the most beautiful girl I've seen whoa hang on I can't get attached to someone here I need to return to my time." Biggest problem it was my decision to go through the door now I don't know how to go back.

Hopefully North and the others are trying to get me home. Without noticing Hicca came up to me...

"Jack are you having fun in Berk!"

"Yes Hicca. " It'd be hard to leave her I know I haven't known her long but, I feel very connected to the day it was nice learning about dragons and vikings. I need to find my home though!

_**P.O.V Over**_

After a couple more days of being there Hicca and Jack had grown rather close. When she or any of the other riders were around he'd fly or use his powers.

One day while out with Hicca just walking around Hicca and Jack watched as the dragons fly over them. Hicca looked at Jack "Umm Jack I don't know if you'd consider living in Berk!" She said Jack gave her a confused look.

"I-I mean if you have to go back to your family I understand!"

"I don't have a family well I did a mom and sister but they died long ago!" Hicca looked to the ground Jack then took her hand.

"Don't be sad I miss them but I have friends back home who take care of me!" He said

"Jack do you miss them!" She asked

"Of course but.." He took her hand "But I also love everything you've done." He said leaning in closer to her face. Hicca's face flushed red...

"Ahhhh maybe we should head back!" Jack smiled and nodded as they walked back holding hands.

_**A/N: More 2 come I'd lost my wifi but now its back I put work into this hope u luv hicca x jack more later!**_


End file.
